Superwoman and the Justice League
Superwoman and the Justice League is an American comic book series, being published by DC Comics. The series follows an alternate version of the Justice League being led by Superwoman, an alternate version of Supergirl. 'Premise ' In this alternate reality, where Kara Zor-El first landed on Earth and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent and become the Earth's greatest heroine, Superwoman, instead of Kal-El (whom soon instead become this reality's Superboy), and led a team of heroes know as the Justice League (consisting of herself, Batman, Starfire, Miss Miracle, Big Barda, Green Lantern, the Flash, and Aquaman), whom most peoples often see them as the reincarnation version of the Justice Society back in the 1940s, where they use the combine powers of teamwork and saving the world from potential threats. 'Characters ' 'Main Heroes ' 'Justice League ' *'Kara Zor-El/Kira Kent/Superwoman': The leader of the Justice League and one of the surviving Kryptonians after Krypton was destroy. She was find and raise by both Jonathan and Martha Kent when she learn the beauty and even developing and mastering her powers as well. In doing so, her soon become a superheroine and inspires everyone as Superwoman, while also bring both hope and humanity as well. **'Appearance': Based on her appearance from Justice League: Unlimited, but colored after Linda Danvers' costume and has wearing gloves and a mask. *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Batman': The second-in-command co-founder of the Justice League who was once the protege and sidekick of the original Batman, Bruce Wayne, whom he sacrifice himself to saves Gotham City. In doing so, he became the new Batman and continues Bruce's legacy. **'Appearance': Based on the costume from Batman Unlimited, but with the cowl, gloves and boots are colored black. *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders-Grayson/Starfire': A co-founding member of the Justice League and Batman's love interest who's a princess from the planet Tamaran who escape from the Citadel, the Tamarians' enemies, whom they destroy her home planet. After first met with Batman, she than choose Earth as her new home. She shot powerful energy beams know as "starbolts" and mix her martial arts from both Tamaran and Earth while also use a watch to disguise herself as a human. **'Appearance': An older variant of her appearance in Teen Titans. Her human form is a Caucasian young woman with hot pink hair and a ponytail. *'Scotia Free/Miss Miracle': **'Appearance': *'Bard Free/Big Bard': **'Appearance': *'Kyle Rainer/Green Lantern': A member of both the Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps, an very talent artist who find a Green Lantern ring **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from the comics. *'Wally West/Flash': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Justice League/Justice League: Unlimited, but wearing the costume from Elseworld's Finest: Supergirl & Batgirl. *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Justice League/''Justice League: Unlimited'', but wearing the costume from Aquaman. 'Supporting Characters ' 'A.R.G.U.S. (Advanced Research Group Uniting Support) ' *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor': the lighthearted and comedic yet sometimes serious-minded head chief of A.R.G.U.S. who often help out the Justice League by wearing a exoskeleton armor suit. **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from the DC Animated Universe, but with red hair. *'Mercy Graces': **'Appearance': *'Amanda Waller': **'Appearance': *'Professor Martin Stern': **'Appearance': *'Dr. Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific': **'Appearance': *'Dr. Kimiyo Hoshi': **'Appearance': 'Teen Titans ' *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superboy': **'Appearance': *'Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Girl': **'Appearance': *'Bart Allen/Kid Flash': **'Appearance': *'Ryan Choi/Atom': **'Appearance': *'Stephanie Brown/Robin': **'Appearance': *'Victor Stone/Cyborg': **'Appearance': *'Jefferson "Jax" Jackson & Felicity Stern/Firestorm': **'Appearance': 'Individuals ' *'Johnathan Kent': **'Appearance': *'Martha Kent': **'Appearance': *'James "Jimmy" Olsen': **'Appearance': *'Perry White': **'Appearance': *'Lois Lane': **'Appearance': *'John Constantine/Doctor Fate': **'Appearance': *'Rip Hunter': **'Appearance': Based on Arthur Darvill's character from Legends of Tomorrow. *'Harold "Hal" Jordan/Blue Lantern': **'Appearance': *'John Henry Irons/Steel': **'Appearance': *'Commissioner Barbara Gordon/Batwoman': **'Appearance': *'Detective Renee Montoya/Question': **'Appearance': *'Orion': **'Appearance': *'Highfather': **'Appearance': *'Mera': **'Appearance': Based on her appearance from Aquaman. *'Jefferson Pierce/Black Lighting': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Black Lighting. *'Billy Batson/Captain Shazam': A young 13-year old preteen who's a fan of superheroes, even both Superwoman and the Justice League, **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Shazam!. *'Oracle': A mysterious computer hacker who often help out the Justice League and see Superwoman as her one and only idol. **'Appearance': *'Orm Marius': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Aquaman. *'Thomas Curry': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Aquaman. *'Atlanna': **'Appearance': Based on her appearance from Aquaman. *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Arrow, but with the costume is bright green and has blonde hair. *'Detective Katherine "Kate" Kane': **'Appearance': * * * * 'Villains ' *'Darkseid': **'Appearance': The same as in the comics. *'Kalibak': **'Appearance': The same as in the comics. *'Galia': **'Appearance': The same as in the comics. *'Steppenwolf': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Justice League, but with his outfit is instead colored silver, black and crimson. *'Kanto': a very highly skilled sword-wielding assassin who's Darkseid's personal assassin. **'Appearance': The same as in the comics, but with his outfit is instead colored gold, silver and purple. *'Rip Roar': A four-armed warrior and one of Darkseid's generals who able to control both fire and ice and also mix with both brain and brawn, he also has a personal grudge against Big Bard. **'Appearance': The same as in the comics. *'Parademons': **'Appearance': Based on their appearance from Justice League, but are all instead colored yellow, silver, crimson and green. *'Shade Wilson/Deathstroke': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Teen Titans. *'Reye Jensen/Parasite': **'Appearance': *'Hunter Zolomon/Zoom': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from The Flash, but with the outfit is instead colored both gold and crimson. *'Owen Mercer/Captain Boomerang': **'Appearance': *'Crystal Frost/Killer Frost': **'Appearance': *'Lonnie Machin/Anarky': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Beware the Batman, but with the outfit is instead colored bright red while the mask is also instead colored gold. *'Thaal Sinestro': **'Appearance': Based on Mark Strong's character from Green Lantern. *'Atrocitus': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Injustice 2. *'Dex-Starr': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Injustice 2. *'David Hyde/Black Manta': **'Appearance': Based on Yahya Abdul-Mateen II's character from Aquaman. *'Prometheus': **'Appearance': The same as in the comics. *'Carla Draper/Mistress Jailer': **'Appearance': *'Key': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Justice League: Heroes. *'Teth-Adam/Black Adam': **'Appearance': *'Doctor Thaddeus Sivana': **'Appearance': Based on Mark Strong's character from the Shazam!. *'Amazo': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Justice League. *'Komand'r/Blackfire': **'Appearance': An older variant of her appearance from Teen Titans. *'Lord Satanus': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from the comics. *'Lady Blaze': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from the comics. *'Vandal Savage': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Young Justice, but without the bear scars. *'Bizarra': **'Appearance': *'Bizarro Boy': **'Appearance': *'Ares': **'Appearance': Based on David Thewlis' character from Wonder Woman, but wear a cape. *'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah': **'Appearance': An young variant of her appearance from the DC Rebirth's Wonder Woman comics. *'Mister Mind': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Shazam!. *'Joker, Jr.': **'Appearance': *'Mr. Mxyzptlk': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from Supergirl. *'Clifford DeVoe/Thinker': **'Appearance': Based on his appearance from The Flash. * * * 'Issues ' #''Woman of Steel, Part 1'' - #''Woman of Steel, Part 2'' - #''Woman of Steel, Part 3'' - #''Legacy of the Bat, Part 1'' - #''Legacy of the Bat, Part 2'' - #''Legacy of the Bat, Part 3'' - #''Legacy of the Bat, Part 4'' - #''King of the Seven Seas, Part 1'' - #''King of the Seven Seas, Part 2'' - #''King of the Seven Seas, Part 3'' - #''Life on... Apokolips!, Part 1'' - #''Life on... Apokolips!, Part 2'' - #''Life on... Apokolips!, Part 3'' - #''Life on... Apokolips!, Part 4'' - #''Love is in the Air, Part 1'' - #''Love is in the Air, Part 2'' - #''Love is in the Air, Part 3'' - #''The Brave and the Bold, Part 1'' - #''The Brave and the Bold, Part 2'' - #''The Brave and the Bold, Part 3'' - # Justice, Part 1 - # Justice, Part 2 - # Justice, Part 3 - # Justice, Part 4 - # Justice, Part 5 - # Group Dynamic, Part 1: Teamwork Troubles ''- # ''Group Dynamic, Part 2: United as One - # World's Finest - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Spin-offs * Superboy and the Teen Titans! Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:T-Rated comics Category:Justice League Category:Alternate reality Category:Alternate Reality Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Superwoman and the Justice League Category:Elseworlds Category:Iago PUC's ideas